robintvusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World of Gumball - Episode 37
is the first episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 155th episode of the The Amazing World of Gumball. It aired on April 8, 2012 in Japan and marked the start of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G anime. Plot It has been seven years since the ultimate fight which resulted in No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane, defeating the God of Destruction, Nemesis, and as a result, saving the world from a demise. Zero Kurogane, an admirer of Gingka Hagane, is dashing in the streets, in a hurry, and quite worried. A Beyblade tournament is going on, with one Blader winning against the other. After that match, Zero quickly arrives where he is ready and confident for his battle. Zero and his competitor are ready, while Zero reveals his Beyblade, Samurai Ifraid W145CF. They begin and yell "3... 2... 1... Go Shoot!". The Bladers launche their Beys in an ultimate fight. With Samurai Ifraid getting some successful hits against the opponent and with the upper hand. Soon enough, Zero decides to end it as he commands Ifraid to jump into the air, where Samurai Ifraid is then commanded to strike downwards and hit the opponent. In the end, Zero takes the win as he and Samurai Ifraid are proud of the victory. Which people cheering and such, Zero decides to thank one person in all his might, Gingka. And Zero also feels as if he is strong enough to take on anyone and with all this training. He has a flashback to the past, a moment in the past where Zero was a young child, and Gingka Hagane gave young Zero his future Beyblade, Samurai Ifraid. Ever since then, Zero had idolized Gingka and has wished to be just like him, and with it, he will make it. Later, at the WBBA, Tsubasa is at work where he receives an incoming transmission from his co-worker, Madoka Amano at the B-Pit. Tsubasa is now the Director of the WBBA while Madoka manages the B-Pit. Madoka tells Tsubasa some news and which Tsubasa replies. Later, Madoka is about to open the door for the B-Pit where subsequentally, a group of young children in a large pack, startle and surprise Madoka. Zero is then shown to be walking along, finding Bladers battling and training. One such Blader makes a mistake and accidentally shoots his Beyblade near Zero. The Blader apologized, but Zero does not mind and happily gives him his Bey back. The boy thanks Zero and tells him of a tournament that is happening close to the training site. Zero is surprised, and dashes to the tournament. Zero gets to the tournament, and is totally in awe. He finds that the tournament is not like normal ones, in fact, it is based on Zero-G. Beyblade has entered a new era, where BeyStadiums now move and completely change the game like never before. Mal, a fellow Beyblade mechanic much like Madoka, is watching the battle as she analyses it with her BeyComputer. Zero takes a gander at the battle, seeing how the BeyStadium they are in, is remotely large. With Bladers standing on platforms held in the air where the BeyStadium moves in a circular motion as the Beys fight. Drastically adding more factors to the battle and making it more enjoyable and suspenseful. The battle ends, and Zero wants to go next. Three Bladers stop Zero and tell him that they are next in line and Zero will have to wait. Zero tells him that he is very eager to battle as this is his first time battling in Zero-G. The three Bladers make a compromise with Zero and tell him he can go next as long as they fight Zero, in a 9 vs. 1. Zero agrees, much to their surprise and prepare for it. Everyone is ready and they all yell "Go Shoot!" as the Beys are launched. Every Beyblade fights fiercely as Zero and Ifraid are ready for anything. However, what the three Bladers don't tell Zero is that they are teaming up against Zero. They gang up on Zero and start clashing and battling Ifraid, trapping it. Zero is startled, but quickly recovers. He commands Samurai Ifraid to escape which is successful and the tables get turned. Zero has Samurai Ifraid start to attack and push back the nine Beys. As this rages on, Zero puts his full potential into this and as a result, wins the match of the Zero-G BeyStadium. People around cheer as Zero gives a speech to everyone of his own victory. However just then, a Blader comes by with his voice startling people but making Mal excited. The Blader introduces himself as Shinobu Hiryūin, with his Beyblade, Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, and he challenges Zero to a battle. To test the actual power he has; Zero accepts. Shinobu warns him though, that he is the Best Blader around this part of the city and Zero will have to work hard in it. Zero accept nonetheless and the two prepare their Beys. With Zero and his Samurai Ifraid W145CF, they will be giving it their all against Shinobu and his Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. Major Events *The new protagonist, Zero Kurogane is introduced, with his Bey, Samurai Ifraid W145CF. *Zero is introduced to "Zero-G Stadium Battles". *Zero enters the "Metal Bey City Beypark Battle Royal" and wins. *Zero encounters Shinobu Hiryūin, the top Blader in the Metal Bey City Bey Park. *Tsubasa Otori is revealed to be the new "Director of the WBBA", while Madoka Amano now runs the B-Pit. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Mal *Shinobu Hiryūin *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Gingka Hagane (Flashback) *Various Other Bladers Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zero's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Various HWS Beys (Cameo Beyblades) **Thermal Capricorne 125D (no face graphic) **Ray Capricorne 125B (no face graphic) **Aquario 125F (no face graphic) **Spiral Gil 145B (no face graphic) Featured Beybattles *Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Tournament Competitors (Various HWS Beys) = Zero and Ifraid *Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs 9 Battle Royal Challengers (Various HWS Beys) = Zero and Ifraid Trivia *This episode shares part of its name with the English dub name of the fourth episode of the Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl anime series. *Multiple anime changes have occurred with this episode **A new title card animation is introduced. **The preview soundtrack has been changed. **The opening and ending themes have been switched to Zero-G Bey! Go! and Looking Up Smiling (We Go!) respectively. **Gingka Hagane is no longer the main protagonist; having been replaced by Zero Kurogane. Gallery Video